The Blog
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Set towards the end of series 3, Abby stumbles across Connor's video blogs and discovers how he really feels about her.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Wrote this over a year ago but for some reason I only posted it on my LiveJournal and not on here... Set towards the end of series 3, Abby stumbles across Connor's video blogs. Connor's blogs actually exist, they were part of the interactive game on the ITV website during series 3. All of them are on youtube if you didn't see them (search "Primeval Temple TV") You don't need to have seen them for the story, but the one for episode 8 is so very sweet it would be a shame not to see it!**

* * *

><p>Abby almost felt guilty, like she was taking a sneaky look through someone's secret diary. She hadn't meant to look, but when she'd stumbled across the website whilst trying to access her emails, she couldn't help it.<p>

She knew Connor had been keeping an online blog for some time now, in fact it was her that had encouraged it at the beginning. He just seemed to find it easier to put his thoughts and feelings into the written word, where he could think about it and choose his words. She got him a webcam for Christmas, and he'd then started to record video blogs. It was a huge step forward for his confidence, he was actually expressing his feelings verbally, even if it was only to an invisible person behind a computer screen. People were leaving comments on there for him, and he'd replied.

There was one in particular, dated shortly after Cutter's death. She watched Connor's sad face, talking about losing one of his heroes, and she was taken back to that awful time. It had been hard for all of them to carry on after Cutter died, but Connor had been particularly upset.

Then she came across a more recent entry, titled "I kissed a girl". Looking at the date, she had a pretty good idea what this one was about, and she wasn't sure she should see it. She was scared she might hear something she didn't want to. The video started and it seemed like his other blogs at first, then he broke out into a broad grin and began babbling on like an excited child "My head is proper spinning right now!" he was saying.

Her heart skipped a beat, so Connor DID still have feelings for her! When he hadn't reacted after she'd kissed him, she thought she'd made a huge mistake and crossed over that line when she shouldn't have. Now she realised why he hadn't made a move – "I don't know what to do!" he'd said. "It was just one kiss … one beautiful, lovely kiss."

"Yes it was Connor," she whispered, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She could feel her heart almost bursting out of her chest, it was beating so hard.

"I am proper out of my depth, and really excited!"

Abby watched the final seconds of the video, and then began to read the comments and suggestions other people had made. Some were, quite frankly, downright filthy and shocked even Abby's broad mind, but most were kind, and helpful. He was looking for advice … well, who better to offer advice on what to do next but her? She added a comment – "Connor, be a man and show me how you feel if you can't tell me, Abs x"

Sarah and Abby were sat watching a small gathering of some the other girls in the office. They were crowded around Beth's desk, she had just got engaged, and her new fiancé had sent her flowers. Abby secretly envied her, she had someone who was willing to declare openly that he loved her. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she'd even had time to think about going on a date, and also envied Beth. Both were lost in their thoughts, trying to remember a time when life was "normal", when Abby's mobile rang. It was Connor,

"Hey Conn…. Sure, yes, where are you? ….. I'll be there in a minute." She slipped her phone into her pocket and got up. "Connor wants me to help him find some files in the archive room, I'll see you later," she said.

The archive room was barely a cupboard. They didn't tend to keep much in the way of paperwork, most of their work was done on computer, but the things they did have were filed away. Connor had said something about some newspaper clippings, but he couldn't remember where they were. Abby thought she knew. Connor had said he was in there already, so she was surprised to find the light switched off when she went in. She reached for the light switch, but someone grabbed her wrist. "Connor?"

"Sssshh!" he whispered.

"What are you doing in the dark? And why are we whispering?"

"Don't want to get caught," Connor mumbled. She could just about make him out in the dim light that was peeping through the edges of the door from the corridor outside. He looked scared.

"Are you OK?" Abby said. She could hear Connor's breathing, faster and deeper than usual. Suddenly, he was pulling her towards him, his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, and his lips pressed against hers. Surprised at first, Abby didn't respond. Connor was never this forward usually and she wasn't sure how she should react.

Pulling away, Connor said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that".

Abby stroked his cheek, and kissed him gently. "Don't apologise. I liked it"

That was the only encouragement Connor needed. He pushed Abby against the far wall and kissed her again, his tongue pushing her lips apart and meeting hers, sending a shiver of electricity through his entire body. Abby's arm was sliding around his waist, urging him closer to her, and her free hand was running through Connor's hair, softly grabbing handfuls as she returned his kiss. He let out a tiny moan, a sound that made Abby's heart beat faster and a heat begin to rise inside her. She wanted to hear that sound again and again, and she wanted Connor to hear her make those sounds too.

His body was pressed hard against hers now, and Abby was barely able to move. Connor was in control, she could feel his hands gingerly exploring her. Sensing his nerves, she took his hand and guided it under her tshirt to her breast. He slid his fingers into the soft fabric of her bra, making her gasp as he took her nipple between his finger and thumb. The heat inside her was rising, she wanted Connor more than anything at that moment, and judging by the hardness she could feel pressing against her groin, he wanted her too

Connor was growing more confident by the second, he was now unfastening her jeans and his free hand was sliding inside her underwear. His fingers found her most sensitive spot, causing her to hitch her breath. She was sure she heard him laugh to himself as he pushed a couple of fingers inside her, and his lips crushed hers in a kiss full of months of longing finally being released. The heat inside Abby's lower body was now turning into an inferno and a familiar tingling was spreading from her groin through her body. She pushed herself against his hand, riding the wave of pleasure spreading through her. Her fingers dug into Connor's back as she gasped out his name, "Connor! ….don't…. stop!" She let out a loud gasp as she came, her fingers gripping Connor's back so hard she was sure she'd bruise him.

Her head still spinning, she moved her hands to Connor's waistband. She found herself shaking as she unfastened the button and zipper on his jeans, and then slid her hand inside his boxer shorts. "Abby!" Connor could barely speak. She stroked his erection and watched as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. She dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, her hands stroking his hip and his inner thighs. She would have finished him off there and then, but Connor had other ideas.

He was pinning her against the wall again, this time his hardness was pressing against her bare skin. Abby was more than ready, and she shifted position "Connor," she purred "I want you."

His hand was behind her knee and lifting her leg up to rest on his hip, and then, he was finally pushing into her. "I want you too, Abby," he whispered. He moved inside her, his hard, slow rhythmic thrusts sending Abby wild. The only sounds to be heard was a dull constant thud as Abby hit the wall, and a chorus of moans, gasps and heavy breathing.

Abby was tantalisingly close to the edge, but desperately trying to hold off as long as possible. She buried her head into the space between Connor's shoulder and neck, drinking in his scent. Connor's movements were becoming more erratic, and she sensed he was close too. He took her face in his hands, and crushed her mouth with his, just as he finally released himself into Abby's willing body. She allowed herself to climax too, her entire body quivering as she softly moaned Connor's name over and over.

They remained locked together for several minutes, neither wanting the spell to end, but as reality slowly crept in, they parted. As she scrabbled around for her discarded clothing, Abby asked "Where the hell did all that come from, Connor?"

"Umm …. You said I should I be a man and show you how I felt if I couldn't say it"

"When did I say that?" Abby was racking her brains.

"On my blog page."

Abby chuckled. She was glad she'd spied on Connor now. "Guess we should get back to work eh?"

"Mm" Connor muttered "You go first. I'll follow in a few minutes."

Sensing Connor needed a 'moment' to compose himself, she left. Making her way back to her desk, she decided that she'd be back on the internet very soon and posting more 'suggestions' on Connor's blog.


End file.
